1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a globe valve, and more particularly to a globe valve wherein a strainer is mounted in the same body and a valve stem is inclined with reference to the axis of the valve body.
2. Description of the prior art
Usually, when using a strainer for the purpose of protecting an apparatus like a safety valve or a calorimeter, a valve must be mounted on an inlet which is at the left side of the strainer, as a locking device for cleaning or replacing the strainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,766 has disclosed a flow shut-off valve. In this invention, when fluid initially passes inlet section 40, some part of the fluid is dashed against vertical portions 35 and 36 of the partition wall 34, creating a vortex flow and a back pressure space, thus the flow stream cannot become linear and smooth. And, when the circular opening 44 is opened, an air hammer phenomenon beating the inner surface of the valve body occurs due to the difference of the fluid pressure between the inlet section 40 and the outlet section 41. And, since the valve member assembly 54 is positioned at the inlet section 40, it is difficult to operate the hand wheel 56. Moreover, since the passage is very narrow compared with the inlet 41, fluid meet with strong resistance when passing the partition wall 34 and cannot flow in a pipe of a large diameter.